


Decadent Side Dishes

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Series: Decadent and Slave [4]
Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf, Ookami to Youhishi | Wolf and Parchment
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: A series of scenes I wrote for the main story Decadent and Slave, but which didn't quite fit in plot-wise. A collection of sexy encounters involving Lawrence and some of the girls he meets, specifically, Holo, Chloe, Nora, and Irenia.
Relationships: Holo/Kraft Lawrence, Kraft Lawrence/Chloe, Kraft Lawrence/Irenia Giselle, kraft lawrence/Nora Arendt
Series: Decadent and Slave [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800640
Kudos: 2





	Decadent Side Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago I wrote a few abortive drafts while trying to plan the new version of my Spice and Wolf fic. Unfortunately, they didn't quite fit with the feeling of the main story. So I've decided to publish them here, as a series of alternative retellings of certain events in "Decadent and Slave". Plotwise, they couldn't fit into the main story, but I figure the scenes are nice enough that someone might want to read them.
> 
> Enjoy

"You seem like you'd make a nice traveling companion."

Kraft Lawrence returned to his traveling wagon and stared in shock as a beautiful young girl, completely naked, with flowing orange auburn hair and fluffy wolf ears and tail, stared back, having gotten in the back to hitch a ride.

This girl claimed to be the legendary wolf deity, Holo, the ancient fertility goddess for the nearby village where Lawrence was currently visiting to sell his wares in his day job as a traveling merchant.

Lawrence shook his head. "No way…"

The naked girl gazed at her disbelieving companion and raised her eyebrow. "Want me to prove it?"

Lawrence nodded. The girl sighed and took an ear of wheat out of the little pouch around her neck.

"As a fertility goddess, I need to be around at least a bit of wheat at all times. And I need wheat in order to transform."

Lawrence raised an eyebrow, finding the whole thing kind of ridiculous.

He didn't think that for long.

Lawrence slowly turned his head up, his eyes widening in horror as a shadow grew over him. He was frozen in place, unable to process what he had just seen.

A giant wolf, with bright red brown fur the same color as the naked girl's hair, bounded away, jumping over the wide-open wheat fields next to the village before disappearing into the horizon.

…

Lawrence told absolutely no one in the village about what he had just seen. The villagers were well aware of Holo, but they no longer took her seriously, and mostly treated her as a joke. She was just a myth to them now, referenced in a few festivals every year. Formerly fertility festivals, the village had long since converted to the Church, and thus, the festivals themselves had been subsumed into the Church's feast days.

Whatever mention of the wolf deity that remained at all was limited to the passion plays performed by the village, which all ended with the wolf being driven away by the forces of the church.

Lawrence had passed through Pasloe so many times that he was already well aware of these customs. He knew almost all of the people here personally, including the cute purple-haired girl standing next to him in a white dress.

"Lawrence~…what're you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Zoned out again, huh? You're doing that a lot today. Are you feeling all right?"

Lawrence nodded absentmindedly. Chloe stared at him, getting kind of concerned.

He knew this village well. He had visited plenty of times already. And one of his most frequent business partners, Chloe, lived here. He had long thought that he knew all there was to know about this place.

But perhaps the greatest secret of all that this village held, an open secret so prominently displayed, was so secret that no one in the village was aware of it.

And that was that their infamous fertility goddess, long since condemned as a false myth by the Church, was real.

…

"Lawrence, have you thought about it, yet~?"

Chloe embraced Lawrence, gazing at him as she addressed him with a steamy voice before resting her head against his chest and pawing his stomach.

"Sorry, Chloe."

Chloe gazed at Lawrence and then pouted, still clinging to his chest.

"Still no, huh?"

"I told you, I don't have any fixed assets. Everything I have to make money with is in my cart. There's nothing for you to gain in becoming my business partner."

Chloe gritted her teeth, clutching Lawrence's shirt.

"I told you, I can offer you so much. Think about it. We'd be together, all the time, every day, on the road—it'd just be us together."

Chloe got to the ground, facing Lawrence's crotch, staring at the tent in his pants, lightly caressing it as she confirmed that he was fully erect.

"You understand perfectly well, Lawrence, you just pretend not to. But you know, don't you? It would be _amazing_ together~"

Chloe pulled down her partner's trousers and took out his cock, smiling as she gazed at it. She put her mouth against his tip and began sucking his cock, moving her mouth down the tip over Lawrence's protests as she fit his thick, burly member past her lips and down her throat.

Chloe stared at Lawrence, gazing intensely at him as she narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily as she moved her soft, wet lips down Lawrence's rock-hard member.

Chloe pulled away, a thick web of saliva between her tongue and her lover's dick.

"Tell me, Lawrence…are all those prostitutes you've visited before as good as me?"

Chloe put her mouth back in, forcing Lawrence's cock to feel more of her tight, soft throat as she subjected him to a gentle, pleading gaze.

Chloe pulled away again, kissing and caressing his underside as she spoke again in lilting, breathy whispers.

"Lawrence, do you know what the difference is between me and a prostitute?"

Chloe put her mouth around Lawrence's cock again, sucking him down as she let him sit in her throat, fully savoring the warmth before pulling out.

"You don't have to pay me afterwards when you kick me out of the bed."

Chloe put her mouth around Lawrence's balls as she nestled them in her lips, caressing them with her tongue. She stared into Lawrence's eyes, commanding him to keep his gaze on her and watch as she serviced his testicles with her mouth.

Lawrence kept his gaze on Chloe, even as her sweet, warm mouth service made his balls tingle and sting, his cock twitching from the unfathomable warmth. He busted his load on top of Chloe's face, nutting all over her as she kept sucking his balls, draining his sack until he had fully painted her face with his seed.

Chloe pulled away from her lover's sack, a thick, gooey mix of phlegm and saliva and semen around her lips and throat.

"I'll do this for you every day, Lawrence. I'd be nothing more than a whore you don't have to pay and who makes you money. You know you want it, Lawrence. You'd be partnering with a fleshlight that can talk."

Chloe got up and took off her white dress, slipping it off in one motion. She presented her naked body to Lawrence and slipped out of her shoes as she got on top of her bed on her knees and hands.

"Do it, Lawrence. Do the thing that you like."

Chloe lifted her feet, raising them upwards and propping them right in front of her vagina. Lawrence took Chloe by her feet, wrapping his hands around the balls of her feet as he grabbed her just below her toes.

Slipping his cock between her feet, Lawrence guided Chloe's feet around his cock as he wrapped her toes around his shaft. Chloe closed her toes, gripping him, and Lawrence slowly loosened as she began moving her ankles on her own.

Chloe's soft, white toes were like lilies, sweet and white, and with as addicting a fragrance. Her lovely white toes moved down Lawrence's cock, her soles pointing up in the air.

Once Lawrence was hard enough, he climbed onto the bed and put his hand on Chloe's waist. Pulling her thighs apart, Lawrence thrust his cock into her body and began to make love with her. Chloe gripped the bed, knocking her knees against the mattress and gripping the sheets as her lover penetrated her.

"Oh…Lawrence…Lawrence…!"

Lawrence put his hands around Chloe's waist, and then moved them up to her chest as he played with her breasts.

Their bodies were really joined now. Chloe moaned and gasped with every thrust, moving her hips to Lawrence's loins, as if she didn't want him to leave. Not that she had to worry—with every pump of his hips, Lawrence was right back inside her, plunging into her with the full length of his member as her appealingly slender body proved surprisingly capable of taking his girth.

"Lawrence…Lawrence…"

Chloe's feet started shaking, trembling around Lawrence's knees as a tremor came, first down the nape of her neck, and then her back, down to her tailbone as Chloe buckled her hips frantically against Lawrence, screaming and moaning, mating furiously with her stallion as she turned her head back to offer her lips.

Lawrence grabbed Chloe with his mouth, and the two lovers kissed as Chloe came, her pussy streaming and shaking around Lawrence's cock as he had his hands all around her body, grabbing as much of her delicate flesh as he could.

Chloe bit her lip, digging her hips down on him.

"Mm…Lawrence…Lawrence…!"

Lawrence uttered a gruff, harsh gasp every time Chloe said his name, one of his hands clenching Chloe's ass cheeks tightly as he thrust his dick inside.

"Lawrence…Lawrence…Lawrence! Lawrence, I lo—"

Chloe screamed as Lawrence suddenly plunged his cock inside her, the hot blistering seed bursting from his tip as he came inside her womb, filling her body. Chloe's body similarly began trembling at the same time, surrendering completely as she came for the second time, her whole body erupting into spasms as her hairy cunt grasped Lawrence and milked his member clean of its precious white sap.

Chloe let out a sweet moan as Lawrence pulled out. She turned back around, getting on her back and lifting her feet up with a smile.

"I know there's one more in there, Lawrence~. Come on~"

Chloe shoved her feet in Lawrence's face. Grabbing her soles, Lawrence began to suck on her toes, his spit particularly thick as he lined the bottoms of her feet with his saliva, kissing and tasting her salty, sweaty feet as his cock grew hard again.

Chloe grabbed the bed, feeling the warm, ticklish feeling across her toes as her horny, wet cunt started flowing once more. She curled her toes, moving her ankles around as she gently traced her feet across his tongue, begging for more.

Lawrence kissed Chloe's feet once more and then lowered them to his cock, clasping her soles around his dick as he thrust into them, fucking each one of her toes as he let his shaft part her toes in each cleft, fucking between her pinkie and ring toes, her ring and middle toes, her middle and index toes, and finally in the warm, hot crack between her index and big toes.

Finally, Lawrence shot one more load as his cock lay between the hot, fleshy balls of Chloe's feet, a magnificent fountain coming from his tip that landed on each of Chloe's toes, draping her shiny, thick toenails and smooth, soft soles in his cum.

Chloe gasped, her pussy shaking as she had another light orgasm, her whole body tingling and electrified from the feeling of Lawrence's cock against her feet. She pulled her feet away, sitting up again as she embraced Lawrence and kissed him on the lips, bringing her tongue against his as they made out in the moonlight.

"Lawrence…"

"My answer is still no, Chloe. I'll miss your body when I leave."

Chloe pulled away, glaring at Lawrence.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I told you, it won't help your career, traveling with me…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Lawrence sighed and sat up on the bed. Chloe moved her hand over to his, gently clasping her fingers around his.

"At least stay the night? That way you don't have to sleep in your wagon."

"You know I won't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're just going to try to seduce me again."

"Of course I am."

"Goodbye, Chloe. See you tomorrow."

Lawrence stood up and pulled his pants over his dick. Chloe didn't move, simply listening to his footsteps as he departed.

…

Lawrence walked through the empty streets, leaving the houses behind as he went back to his wagon, which was in wait just outside the village. His horse was tied up in the stable nearby, so it was just him and the silent, lifeless wagon and the moonlight.

…And her.

"Holo!?"

"Why, yes. I'm glad you've finally accepted that that is my name, _nushio_."

Holo was still naked, just like last time. Lawrence turned his back to her and stared at the moon instead as Holo continued to slink around him beside the wagon.

Holo swished her tail and crawled up to Lawrence, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"So, _nushio_ , have you thought about my request?"

"You're serious about that? You've lived here for, what…three, four hundred years?"

"I don't know. I've lost count. But way longer."

"And you seriously want to leave and go back north?"

Holo nodded. "Yeah. I don't have any reason to stick around here."

Lawrence looked at Holo. "You're just going to stay with me until I end up in the north, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I don't want anything else. I'll help you in your job as much as I can, if that's of any use."

Lawrence thought about it. It felt terrible, agreeing to this request so soon after refusing Chloe, but this was a completely different situation altogether.

Lawrence nodded. "All right. I'll do it."

"It's settled, then."

Lawrence turned around and faced the beautiful naked girl. Holo stared back at her new companion, putting her hands on his chest as she stepped on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

Lawrence returned Holo's kiss, moving his lips around her mouth until they both opened their mouths, and their tongues touched. Lawrence could feel his cock getting hard again as he smelled Holo's scent. She put her hands on his back and got closer, pressing against him until he could feel her heat through his clothes.

Holo got on her knees, grabbing the waist of Lawrence's trousers as she pulled them down below his thighs and took out his erect cock. She gazed at him, smelling him. She could smell the scent of another woman already on him, but she didn't mind that.

Holo put her mouth to Lawrence and wrapped her lips around him as she began to suck his cock. Lawrence moaned as he plunged into a second mouth in such a short time, feeling that familiar warmth flood around his dick again as Holo serviced him.

Holo stared at her companion, unblinking and not letting her gaze wander as she made him into her lover and cemented their bond.

Holo pulled away, pursing her lips around his frenulum and the underside of his dick as she sucked and worshipped his cock much the same way that Chloe had, embracing it warmly with her lips as she kept her hands wrapped around his thighs, not using her hands at all.

"W-Where'd a fertility goddess learn to suck cock this good!?"

"It's a woman's duty to know these things, _nushio~_."

Holo serviced her new lover's cock again, growing familiar with him. This was how she would get to know this stranger that she had just met that day. As companions, they would mate and have their fluids flow into one another.

Holo pulled her mouth away and buried her mouth in her new lover's testicles, feeding on them as she pleasured them with her lips and tongue. Like Chloe, she knew to tug and pull on them one by one, cradling them gently. This was distinctly un-goddess-like, the kind of thing done by prostitutes rather than ancient wolf spirits.

Lawrence rewarded his erotic wolf goddess with a nut on the face, painting her as he busted his nut to her lips. Holo kneeled there, taking it all as Lawrence came on her. She closed one eye as he shot a rope straight across her eyelids.

Once he was done, Holo cleaned him off, wiping the cum from his dirty cock with her mouth and getting him hard again. Then, as Lawrence's cock stood at full mast again, Holo stood up and grabbed the side of the wagon as she presented her loins.

" _Nushio_."

Lawrence nodded and put his hands on the wolf-eared beauty's nubile body. Pressing his groin against Holo's warm, dribbling underside, he plunged his cock into her tight, hot pussy and moved his hips as he started to mate with his wolf goddess.

Holo said nothing at first, only making moans and other lustful noises. She moved her hips as well, joining them against Lawrence's cock as she took him fully to the hilt, thrusting her hips gently at first, and then faster, as Lawrence picked up speed as well.

"Is this good?"

Lawrence grunted into Holo's ear. Holo turned her head up and responded, with breathy gasps in between her words.

"This…is…fine…Do as you…like…"

Holo's loins were already flooded with warm, thick nectar, her thighs sticking around her pussy lips. Every thrust, no matter how deep, felt amazing, and Lawrence couldn't help it anymore, going faster as he pummeled his hips as hard as he could into Holo's quim.

Holo cried out despite herself, her tail swishing around Lawrence's stomach. Lawrence put his head against Holo's neck, his hair brushing against Holo's cheek and ear lobe. Holo gasped again, uttering a few more breathy moans.

"Yes… _nushio_ …let us dance tonight…let us dance the dance of beasts…give me your cock, _nushio_ …"

Holo moaned as Lawrence pounded her even faster, swaying her tail and swinging her hips as their genitals kissed, their flushed and swollen loins meeting in a torrid mess, leaking and dripping fluid with every "kiss".

Holo grabbed the wagon edge and came, digging her hips into her companion especially hard and clenching him as she refused to let him pull out, allowing him only to thrust into his hilt and go as deep as he could. Lawrence lost the last of his ability to resist as Holo milked him, practically forcing him to cum inside her as he busted his nut and filled her hungry womb with his milk.

Holo howled, bristling down her back again as the shock traveled from her neck down to her pussy. Her lips tightened around Lawrence's dick, clenching him again as they forced out yet another spurt from his swollen cock, before finally letting him go, her tight, pink lips opening again to let out a rubbery, slick queef as some of Lawrence's cum dribbled onto her leg.

Holo gasped, resting her arms and head against the wagon. Her loins were still shaking, her legs unsteady as her head fell into a daze. Holo looked back at her companion, who looked like he was still game, and lifted up her tail.

" _Nushio_ , make love to me again."

Holo raised her tail high, as if to make completely clear what she _really_ meant. Lawrence stared at Holo's ass cheeks, her gentle, rolling hips bouncing to show off her healthy, delicious body.

Lawrence's cock became hard again, and his perverted, deviant mind became fixed on Holo's ass until he could think of nothing else. Holo pressed her hands against the side of the wagon, swishing her tail around as she waited on him.

Taking Holo's hips and opening her butt cheeks, Lawrence entered her as he pushed his cock into her asshole and linked with her rectum. Pushing his cock deep to his hilt, he waited until he was totally in and then began moving his hips once more as he and his new companion mated in her ass.

Holo screamed again, not at all shy as she grabbed the wagon, moving her body wildly as she thrashed her ass-pussy against her lover's loins. Her asshole was a completely different experience altogether from her pussy, though both felt amazing. Lawrence put his hands around Holo's body, not caring where he got to make love with this beautiful girl.

Holo's thighs shivered with each pummel of Lawrence's cock, her whole body burning with ecstasy as he violated her asshole. Lawrence was soon completely hard again, and his erect mass plunged deep into her bowels, violating her body roughly and thoroughly as every part of her got to know his cock—and Holo came from it.

Her back trembled again, and her whole body froze up as a fat burst of liquid burst from her pussy. The fluid came out uncontrollably, a steady trickle and then a violent gush each time Lawrence pounded her asshole. He could feel it against his leg. Here, too, their mating loins were a hot mess, fluids of all different sorts daubing their flesh.

Holo moaned as she came again, getting a violent orgasm as her lover didn't hold back. Lawrence could feel her whole body against him, from her sphincter to her intestines, and he soon succumbed to her body as he busted his load. Holo slapped her hips against him, clinging to him needily as semen spurted from her ass-pussy around his cock, leaking and dripping onto her taint, down her legs, onto the ground.

Holo felt her lover pull away from her, and she immediately got on the ground and crawled to him as she put her face between his legs again and serviced his member, sucking his limp cock.

Holo didn't even pause to think about what she was doing, performing it as naturally as any other act. She took Lawrence's filthy cock, smeared with the taste of her own ass, into her mouth, dutifully taking in her own filth without a pause. Holo stared at Lawrence as she cleaned off the taste of her own ass, acting as if it were perfectly normal.

Holo sucked Lawrence off until he came again, glazing her face a second time. Having serviced her companion enough already, Holo stood back up, letting her arms hang limply by her sides as she simply allowed him to gaze at her defiled and dirty loins, both holes stuffed to overflowing with his semen.

"Is there anything else you may desire, _nushio_?"

Lawrence stared at Holo, entranced by her beautiful face, especially covered as it was by his semen. Lawrence put his hands on her collarbone, tracing it down to her breasts as he caressed her chest and pinched her nipples. Holo purred, her nipples rock-hard as she enjoyed his touch.

Finally, Lawrence pulled his hands away, his cock still hard.

"Yes. One more thing."

…

Holo lay on the bed of the wagon, clinging to the wooden panels as she lifted her feet and allowed her soles to rest on Lawrence's face.

Holo's face was twisted in a tortured grimace, a weird feeling growing between her legs as she felt her companion sucking her toes.

As expected of such a fine body belonging to a divine girl, Holo's feet were delicious, the hot, sweaty musk around her springy and athletic feet creating an extraordinary smell. Lawrence pulled away, his throbbing cock diamond hard and standing up above his large, egg-sized balls, and admired Holo's captive feet, trapping between his hands. His cock twitched, and Lawrence threw himself into Holo's feet, sucking on them again.

Holo moved her loins about, turning and tossing as Lawrence licked her feet. Lawrence held her by her ankles, wrapping his lips around her toes as he licked each and every one of them, the wriggling and wiggling that Holo did as he sucked them only making him want to taste them even more.

Lawrence sucked on Holo's toes one more time, stuffing them in his mouth two at a time as he allowed his tongue to tickle and tease her between her toes, clearing out the sweat and dirt that had collected in between. Like Chloe, Holo's feet were slightly sweaty and dirty, flavorful and delightful to the taste, not too clean but not too dirty.

Holo had a light orgasm as Lawrence licked her toes, and she pulled her feet away, biting her lip as her dirty, wet cunt leaked its juices down her grundle and into her asshole.

Taking her feet again, Lawrence put them around his cock and slammed his cock into Holo's defenseless feet as he fucked her soles, slapping his groin loudly against Holo's hot, fertile toes.

Lawrence made love to Holo's feet completely, clasping them around his dick as he ran it through the entire length of Holo's small, light feet, grabbing her feet and fucking them until she was unable to move them at all, only able to flex her toes as the pleasure became too great, and she squirted from her pussy again, a foaming eruption from between her lips that sprayed onto her stomach, her groin, her legs, and her taint and asshole.

Lawrence shoved Holo's toes together and closed them over his dick as he busted his nut, his cum streaming through the cracks between her toes like a volcano as he erupted, covering Holo's feet in his thick, white stream. Holo uttered a moan, gurgling from her lips and her cunny as her lover's semen covered her feet thoroughly. Lawrence felt the tingle go up his back, the tight, snug heat of Holo's beautiful feet still closing around his dick.

Pulling away, Lawrence climbed on top of Holo and kissed her breathlessly on the mouth, exchanging saliva with her.

Holo batted her eyelashes, opening her lips and grinning at Lawrence.

"It is settled then, _nushio_. I look forward to you fulfilling your pact with me."

…

Lawrence left Pasloe with Holo hidden in the back of the wagon. They set off towards the north, and were soon passing through empty meadows, far away from any human settlement.

Lawrence lent Holo a set of clothes gathered from all the various ones he had gathered, with the original intent of selling them off later. This way, Holo was no longer naked. As long as she had a veil on to cover her ears, she could walk around without being found out.

…

"You…"

Chloe lay on the ground, clutching the stones beneath her as Lawrence stood over her.

"Yes, me."

"You…! You betrayed our village! You ruined our deal!"

"You tried to sell out my companion to the Church. You know what they were going to do to her."

Lawrence never thought that he and Chloe would become enemies. As he entered his next town and uncovered a scheme by a trading company to manipulate the price of silver, he had found an opportunity to make money by allying with a rival company to stop the plot, only to discover that the ones behind the plot in the first place were a group of villagers from Pasloe, led by the most experienced merchant in their group, Chloe.

Chloe had kidnapped Holo, intending to turn her over as a pagan goddess to the Church authorities. Thus, Lawrence had rescued Holo, only to be chased by Chloe and her men into this underground tunnel, where in desperation, Holo had transformed into her wolf form and scared the men away.

That only left Chloe, who fainted upon nearly being eaten by Holo. At the last minute, Holo decided to spare her life, leaving her to come to in the tunnel, where she was now cornered.

Holo emerged from inside the tunnel, naked, her clothes having been destroyed when she transformed into her wolf form.

"Is this the other woman, _nushio_?"

Lawrence nodded. "Yeah."

Holo swished her tail, staring at Chloe. "She's hot."

"Yeah."

Holo bit her lip, embracing her companion around his waist. She had spared Chloe, at first not sure why herself. She was now at their mercy, disarmed, and thus, defenseless.

Holo moved her hand a little lower on her companion's stomach, feeling him. She knew what he was thinking, and she nodded, staring at Chloe, whose eyes were similarly fixed on the same spot where Holo's hand was.

"Do it, _nushio_. I want to see it."

Getting Holo's approval, Lawrence stepped forward and grabbed Chloe by the arms, restraining her. Grabbing her jacket, he ripped it away from her and threw it on the ground. That left only her dress. Grabbing the hem, he forcibly stripped her dress from her body, pulling it up over her hips and waist, and then over her chest as he pulled it away completely.

Leaving only her shoes, Lawrence restrained Chloe by the ankles as he yanked those off and threw them to the side as well, leaving Chloe completely defenseless and naked. Her screams rang out into an empty tunnel, long since vacated as her fellow villagers ran away upon seeing the fearsome wolf.

Chloe was alone, defenseless, with no one to help her. Pulling down his trousers, Lawrence thrust his hips into Chloe as he had his way with her in the tunnel.

Chloe squirmed and screamed, forced onto her knees with her hands pressed by Lawrence's arms against the wall as he mated with her.

Their last night together had been a very different encounter. This was forceful, brutal, with no sign of love or affection at all as Lawrence punished his former lover for betraying him.

Chloe grunted, struggling and moving her hips as her soaking wet pussy began to tighten around Lawrence's cock, her dripping pubic bush soaked with her juices as her walls embraced their bold and forceful intruder, sucking him in and making him feel good.

Lawrence grunted as he plunged his hips into Chloe's sopping wet pussy as he pleased, taking her as her moans dissolved into luscious screams, her cute little tits bouncing helplessly, her rigid nipples shaking about as she thrashed her body.

Chloe moaned, spreading her legs and thrusting her loins against her captor as she was made to feel the pleasure of a woman, her pussy tightening as she came. Her cunny was now dripping wet, sucking ravenously on Lawrence's enormous, veiny member as he slammed it against her hairy pussy, Holo standing over and masturbating as she watched.

Chloe felt herself getting turned around as Lawrence forced her to flip over and sit up, slamming his hips into her as he looked at her face.

Chloe gritted her teeth and stared into her lover's eyes with rage, slamming her pussy against him as they fucked, their mating as frenzied and wild as that of animals as they became like beasts, mating.

Lawrence moved his head forward and forced himself into Chloe's mouth, kissing her as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. Chloe shook her hips again, wrapping her legs around her captor's waist as she started pounding her hips violently against Lawrence's loins. She sprayed from between her legs, clutching him as she issued several heady moans from her lips, melting as she made out with Lawrence, slobbering on his mouth as her cunny grabbed him close.

Lawrence dug his hips into Chloe and came. Chloe uttered a howl of agony as her belly was forcibly filled up, feeling every ounce of Lawrence's cum as she shook her torso and came again. Her breasts were standing on end, her nipples rock hard as Lawrence tasted them.

Lawrence licked and fondled Chloe's breasts against her will, then dropping her to the floor as he entered her again. Chloe grabbed the wall, breathing heavily and pounding her cunt against her lover as they were forced to join together once more, their hips beating heavily and dripping fluid all over the floor, creating a pool between their legs.

Chloe growled again, slobbering and drooling as she lost control of herself, her eyes rolling up madly as her mind went blank and her pussy clenched Lawrence once again, foam and phlegm flying from her mouth and nose and messing up her beautiful face.

Lawrence yanked Chloe's braided twintails, restraining her as she rode her like a mare, mounting her and fucking her over and over again. He punished her with orgasm after orgasm, feeling her pelvis buckle around him again and again, shooting fountains of cum as she could no longer control herself.

Chloe continued screaming and yelling, her face contorted with rage as Lawrence raped her repeatedly, again and again, her pussy helplessly taking in each load without end as Lawrence didn't stop after the first, fourth, or even tenth orgasm.

Finally, after eleven full orgasms, filling up her pussy until it was completely stuffed with his nut, Lawrence pulled away, admiring what he had done as Chloe's messed up loins dripped on the floor.

Then, closing in on her again, Lawrence pulled open Chloe's ass cheeks as he plunged his cock into her second warmth, parting her tight little sphincter as he fucked her in the ass.

Chloe threw her head up, submitting again as she threw up, spraying a little bit of stomach acid all over herself as her body spasmed and tremored again. Lawrence didn't bother to slow down for this either, slamming his hips into Chloe's asshole again and again, punishing her bowels for her sins as Chloe began to cum from her asshole, her spine tingling as she sprayed and wet herself between her thighs.

Chloe grabbed the wall, growing mad with pleasure as she embraced Lawrence with her thighs, holding him close as he continued to brutally plunder her defenseless rectum. Her asshole was burning with lust, with every nerve in her chocolate starfish on fire as Lawrence pummeled it with unforgiving brutality.

Lawrence made his seed known to Chloe's intestines too as he came inside her asshole. He marked his territory with his cum, finishing again and again inside her asshole as no orgasm was enough to sate his lust for her body.

Lawrence pulled out, grabbing Chloe's hair as he yanked her over to his body and fucked her mouth next. Chloe's mouth began to foam, and she rolled her eyes up again, her pussy and asshole shooting her master's semen onto her legs as she came again from having her throat raped by Lawrence's dick. Chloe's messy mouth drooled and slobbered all over him as she gave him mindblowing sloppy top, cleaning her own ass from his dick and slurping on his cock as phlegm sprayed from her flared nostrils.

Chloe glared at her captor, eyes burning as he pummeled her face over and over again into his hilt. Lawrence paid her no heed, eyes cold and uncaring as he slammed into her over and over again, and he pulled out to nut on her face before forcing her face into his balls and having her give his testicles a good cleansing.

Chloe's pussy squirted again as she lost control of herself and climaxed again, and she obediently cleaned up his testicles like a submissive little bitch, farting and queefing her cum as the slobber dribbled down her chin.

Lawrence pulled his filthy cock out of Chloe's mouth and nutted on her face, reminding her again of who was boss as he plunged his dick into her two lower holes once more, fucking her again as he held her down against the wall.

Finally, enough was enough, and Chloe, whose body had been fucked senseless, the orgasms coming through like water until her brain was short-circuited, leaned limply against the wall, only half-aware of what was around her. Having been punished, her body couldn't take it anymore, and she lay slumped against the ground, totally conquered by her master's superior cock.

Lawrence pulled out and shot his load on her body, cumming on her back and shoulders, on her hair, on her supine and helpless waist and ass cheeks, her thighs, and finally, her feet, her soles and toes splayed out, unable to defend against Lawrence's dripping hot nut as he glazed and painted them thoroughly.

Having finished with their brutal hate-fuck, Lawrence dropped Chloe to the ground. He was not afraid of Chloe. Once she woke up, she would go back to her village, or she would chase after him and try to get revenge. Either way, he would simply defeat and humiliate her the same way he just did.

Holo stared at Lawrence, gazing at his dirty cock, and got on her knees. She had gotten aroused from watching him deliver his punishment, and she raised her hips as she offered herself up to her companion.

Lawrence accepted his companion's offer and took her by the hips as they mounted inside the dank and abandoned tunnel and began to make love next to the unconscious Chloe.

…

Lawrence and Holo continued their journey north. Holo's hand was on Lawrence's crotch, playing with his erect bulge as he drove his wagon.

"Faster, bitch."

Holo wrinkled her nose and squeezed Lawrence in the balls, getting a squeal of pain out of him.

"I'm not like that whore from Pasloe, _nushio_. Watch your tongue."

"Ah, sorry, it slipped out."

"…Because you were thinking about her again, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

Holo raised her eyebrow, gazing curiously at him. Truth be told, she was getting wet thinking about Chloe too.

"Hm? Thinking about other women while being pleasured by the Wise Wolf herself? You're being a bit too shameless, aren't you?"

"You were the one who told me to do it. So what exactly is the relationship between us anyway?"

Holo raised her eyebrow again. "What relationship? We made a pact. You'd accompany me until I return to the north, and in return, I assist you in your duties as a traveling merchant to the best of my abilities. That's it."

"So, this means we're not exclusive?"

Holo giggled. "Absolutely not. We mate with each other whenever we have the urge, and we do not interfere with each other's personal affairs otherwise. Does that sound good? Do we have a deal?"

Lawrence looked thoughtfully into the air, surprised by Holo's offer. He had never thought of Holo as belonging to him anyway. Though he enjoyed her body, it would only take an expected two months to get to their destination. They would go their separate ways soon after. Thus, it was silly for them to expect any commitment to each other in the meantime.

Lawrence looked over at Holo and smiled.

"Deal."


End file.
